dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Movie 11
, known in America as 'Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan', is the eighth movie to be branded under the title of ''Dragon Ball Z and the twelfth overall Dragon Ball movie. It is also the first movie in the "Broly Trilogy". Summary On his planet in the Afterworld, North Kaiō senses the destruction of the South Galaxy by a Super Saiyan, and realizes that the North Galaxy will be next. In his panic, North Kaiō contacts Son Gokū telepathically while he and Chi-Chi are conducting an interview inside a private school which they hope to send their child, Son Gohan. In the middle of the interview, Gokū teleports to North Kaiō's planet and is told the terrible situation. Meanwhile on Earth, while the Dragon Team is picnicking, a spaceship lands and an army of humanoids appear and greet Vegeta as their king. Their leader is a Saiyan named Paragus, who claims that he has created a New Planet Vegeta and implores for Vegeta to accompany him in order to rule as the new king of the Saiyan Empire. Vegeta initially refuses, but agrees after Paragus tells him that a being known as the "Legendary Super Saiyan" is on a rampage throughout the galaxy and must be destroyed before he comes to Earth. Skeptical of Paragus' story, Trunks, Gohan, Kuririn, Muten Rōshi and Oolong venture along with Vegeta. Once on New Vegeta, Vegeta is introduced to Paragus' son, Broly, and the two leave together to hunt down the Legendary Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Gohan, Trunks and Kuririn — while investigating the planet — meet the planet's slaves and defend them from their abusive masters. During the struggle, Gokū arrives via Teleportation, having followed the energy signal of the unknown Legendary Super Saiyan after hearing North Kaiō's story. The slaves tell them that the Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed their homeworld, and they were found by Paragus, who made them into his servants. That night, Vegeta and Broly return, having failed in their search for the Super Saiyan. Vegeta is annoyed by Gokū's presence, however, Broly appears to become very agitated at the mere sight of him, and only calms down when Paragus raises his hand and calms him with his remote. Despite this, Broly attacks Gokū in the middle of the night. The two fight for a while until Paragus appears and calms Broly down again, but Gokū begins to doubt Paragus' claims regarding their purpose on New Vegeta. Paragus, for his part, has been controlling Broly with a remotes, which he suspects may be malfunctioning. Paragus then realizes that it is Broly's connection to Gokū that has reawakened his rage. Broly and Gokū were born on the same day and were in neighboring incubators, and Gokū's constant crying upset Broly so much that it made him resent Gokū for many years afterwards, and now, having encountered him again, wounds from his past have begun to surface. Vegeta soon loses patience with Paragus and decides to return to Earth with the others, but Gokū and the others confront Paragus, having realized that Broly is in fact the Legendary Super Saiyan himself. The slaves, upon seeing Broly, also identify him as the one who destroyed their planet, but Broly again becomes fixated on Gokū, and his rage erupts so much that he breaks free of the mind control device and transforms into a behemoth of a Super Saiyan: the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly sets his eyes on Gokū and begins fighting him and the others, while Vegeta, frightened of the Legendary Super Saiyan, loses the will to fight. Paragus taunts Vegeta for his naïveté and reveals his true story and intentions: many years ago, on Planet Vegeta, Broly was born with a power level of 10,000, (but Gokū was born with a power level of 2), an amazing feat for anyone let alone a baby. However, King Vegeta feared that the baby would grow up to become a threat to his royal family line and ordered him executed. Paragus barged into the court and begged King Vegeta to spare him, but he refused and severely wounded Paragus. Broly was stabbed in the heart, and he and Paragus were left for dead. However, that same day, Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and just before the explosion, Broly manifested through anger to blat him and Paragus away from planet Vegeta only seconds before demolition. Broly grew into a severely unstable child, at one point blinding Paragus in one eye, and Paragus only managed to pacify him via the mind control device. Since then, Paragus' goal has been revenge on King Vegeta through his son, Vegeta, and to take over the Earth as a new Planet Vegeta from which to rule the entire Universe. Furthermore, a comet, Camori, is approaching New Vegeta, and will destroy it upon impact. Broly makes quick work of Gokū, Gohan and Trunks. Piccolo arrives with Senzu beans but is also beaten, but summons enough will power to forcibly bring Vegeta to the battlefield. Seeing Broly pummel his friends repeatedly eventually gives Vegeta enough incentive to join the fight, but he also proves to be no match for Broly. Paragus tries to escape from New Vegeta by himself, but Broly catches him in the act and kills him by crushing the space pod with his bare hands and throwing it towards the comet. However, despite Broly's power, Gokū refuses to stay down, and takes every blow Broly lands on him, even with his friends offering him their remaining power. After much reluctance, Vegeta finally gives some of his energy, which gives Gokū enough power to resist Broly and punch him in the stomach, causing Broly to bleed profusely and apparently explode. Just as Camori hits and destroys New Vegeta, the Dragon Team and the slaves escape in the spaceship Piccolo used to follow Gokū and Vegeta. Gokū and Gohan teleport straight to their garden, where they are confronted by an angry Chi-Chi, who is annoyed with Gokū for leaving during the interview. Gokū then comically recites what Chi-Chi told him to say for the school interview, causing her to faint. Music Original Score The opening theme for the movie was Cha-La Head-Cha-La by Hironobu Kageyama, while the ending was Burning Fight: a Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight by both Kageyama and YUKA. FUNimation Soundtrack When the film was dubbed by Funimation, a new score was created for it. The background music was composed by Mark Menza, while the remaining music was provided by a variety of other artists. The songs included in the Funimation soundtrack are listed below: # Eternal Sacrifice by Tendril (Opening Theme) # Lost in America (Part 1) by El Gato # Dance of the Hours (Part 1 & 2) by Bravo Combo # On Your Knees by Pointy Shoe Factory # Bump in the Night by Pointy Shoe Factory # Louisiana House Fire. Mid 1950 by Doosu # Lazarus by The Aleph # Boys Lie, Girls Steal by Slow Roosevelt # Beetle Orange by Spoonfed Tribe # Fearful Yet Hopeful by Dokodemo Doa # The Dub and the Dead by Pointy Shoe Factory # 10's by Pantera # Invisibles by Tendril # Reach by Gravity Pool # Won't Give In by Gravity Pool # Day After Day by Haji's Kitchen # Silverback by Slow Roosevelt # Lost by Haji's Kitchen # Stained-Glass Windshield by El Gato Reception The film holds a 7.3 on , based on 4,223 votes.Broly — The Legendary Super Saiyan on IMDb On , the film has a rating of 85% based on 1,552 votes, with an average rating of 4/5.Movie 8 at Rotten Tomatoes The film was an immense success, generating a total of ¥2.12 billion ($20.4 million) at the box office. Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate timeline,Akira Toriyama Super Interview during the nine days of peace prior to the Cell Games.Daizenshuu 6, pages 106-113 * The Japanese cover shows Trunks with his sword even though it never appeared in the actual movie. * At the begining of the film Muten Rōshi cheers Kuririn´s singing using the expression " " implying the existence of despite the Earth in the Dragon Ball universe not being the same as the real life planet. References Navigation